Hold My Hand
by EdgeXVictoriaXEdgeHead
Summary: Chris Jericho is afraid of the dentist. Jericho/Victoria


Title:** Hold My Hand**

**Author: **EdgeXVictoriaXEdgeHead

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. All belongs to the WWE and themselves.

**Characters/Pairing:** Chris Jericho/Victoria

**Notes:** Set after No Mercy 2008

"Chris let's go!"

"No!"

"Come on Chris don't be a baby!"

"I'm not being a baby!"

"Then lets go!"

"I don't wanna!"

The World Heavywieght champion Chris Jericho was currently hiding in his bathtub as his fiancée Victoria attempted to get him to go to the dentist. Days before he had successfully defended his title against Shawn Michaels in a ladder match, during said match he chipped his tooth. This was a problem for Chris, he couldn't walk around with messed up teeth like some kind of homeless person or drug addict, he was Chris Jericho perfect in every way. He wanted his tooth fixed but he just wished there was another way.

"Chris come on! This is the only way to get it fixed!" Victoria yelled as she searched for him.

"I can't!"

"You can"

Chris began panicking as her voice drew nearer

He tried to say quietly "No Vic I can't"

"Chris are you in the bathroom?"

"No!" He lied "I'm throwing my voice"

Victoria opened the bathroom door

"Damn it why didn't I lock that?" Chris asked himself

"Because most baby's don't know how to lock doors" Victoria said as she opened the shower curtain

"I'm not a baby" Chris pouted

The vicious vixen folded her arms across her chest "Chris come out of there"

The man formally known as Y2J reluctantly did so

Chris, honey if you want your tooth fixed you have to go to the dentist" She tried to say in the nicest way

"Maybe I don't need my tooth fixed" He went over to the mirror and smiled "It works for Mick Foley so it can definatly work for me"

Victoria cringed "Do you really want to model your appearance after a man who's been wearing the same flannel shirt for like ever?"

"Your right, I need to get this fixed. So lets get the other half of my tooth and glue it on"

"Chris we don't know where the rest of your tooth is" Victoria said flatly resisting the urge to roll her eyes

"Damn it! Fine i'll go to the dentist. I'm Chris Jericho I can handle anything even a dentist!"

"Exactly, let's go "She began to leave but turned to Chris now sitting on the edge of the tub "Come on Chris"

"I can't do this"

The raven haired women sighed before going over to him, she crouched down in front of him and said "Yes you can Chris, haven't you ever been to the dentist before?"

"No my mom would make appointments but i'd always call and cancel, pretend to be sick, or cry my way out of it"

"You cried, just so you wouldn't have to go to the dentist?"

"Hey I was only sixteen" Jericho said

"Chris your getting old now and you can't cry your way out of this"

"I'm not getting old!"

"Your creepin on forty Jericho, your up there. So it's time to grow up and face your fears"

"I should?" A flabbergasted Chris asked

"Yes! If you what to keep your tooth like that you can, but tell me in the nest five minutes"

"Why five minutes?"

"Because if we don't leave before then we'll be in the waiting room forever"

"There are waiting rooms at the dentist?"

"Yes Chris. So are you gonna do this or not?"

"You really think i'll be okay?"

"You'll be fine and look i'll even hold your hand the whole time."

"You promise?"

"I promise"

Chris contemplated it for a moment "Okay, i'll do it"

"Goodie" Victoria said before kissing him softly "Let's go"

After what seemed like an incredibly short car ride to Chris they slowly walked into the building

"I think I can, I think I can" He kept repeating over and over as they walked up to the reception desk

"Sign your name and take a seat. Well be right with you" The woman at the desk told him

Chris nervously picked up the pen, he was about to write his name when he turned to Victoria and asked

"Do I put Chris Jericho? or Christopher Jericho? or Christopher Keith Jericho? or something else?"

"Go sit down i'll do it, they probably wouldn't be able to read your handwriting anyway" Victoria said

Chris scoffed as he went to sit down "I'm Chris Jericho, I have perfect penmanship"

As they waited Chris looked around the waiting room to see many children, none of them seemed scared, some even looked excited. He saw one boy talking to his mother as they left

"Can you believe the dentist thought I was scared mom? Only weenies are scared of the dentist"

Chris pouted putting his head on Victoria's shoulder

"You don't think i'm a weenie do you?"

"Of course not Chris, you may be a baby but not a weenie"

Chris was about to respond but before he could

"Christopher Jericho?"

Chris looked around as if looking for the owner of the name "Christopher Jericho! Jericho, your name has been called! The doctor will see you now!" He said. He continued looking then said "Hmm, wonder where he is?" He scratched his head then added "You should just move on to the next victim, I mean patient"

Victoria hit Chris in the back of the head "Let's go" She said venom in her voice

"Okay! No need to get violent, there are children here ya know!" Chris said as they got up. He turned to the others in the waiting room and told them "Do not be alarmed! Christopher Jericho isn't missing or anything, turns out i'm Chris Jericho!" He laughs "Who woulda thunk it"

"Come on" Victoria said to him

Despite being more scared of his spider-loving lover than the dentist at the moment he still clutched onto the women's arm "Remember me!" Were his last words to the now irritated waiting room.

"Take a seat" The dentist's assistant said as she was about to leave

"Where are you going?" Chris asked. She was about to reply but he continued "To get my backless gown? my I.V? the anesthesiologist? Will my vocal cords get all screwy? Is there a possibility that my lifeline will go flat?"

"No, no, no, no, and no. I'm going to get the dentist" She said leaving

"You okay Chris?" Victoria asked

"Yea this isn't so bad" Jericho said with a nervous smile squeezing her hand tightly

"Christopher?" said entering the room

"Call me Chris" The blonde said shaking his hand

"Alright Chris, so I hear you have a chipped tooth?"

"Yea" Chris the showed him the tooth

"Oh that's pretty bad, but I can fix that" said as he put his gloves on, the chair Chris was sitting on began to rise then recline

"What's happening?!" Chris asked Victoria

"So he can see your teeth hun" She told him

The dentist began examining Chris' teeth and his hand went in Chris nearly gagged

"Oh my god! Why do those gloves taste like that?!"

"Their flavored Chris" Victoria told her clueless fiancée

Green went to put his hands back in but Chris wouldn't open his mouth

"Chris I can't help you if you don't open your your mouth"

"I don't want your help" Chris said quickly

"Chris open your mouth" Victoria told the stubborn man

"Tell him to change those disgusting gloves and I will!"

"I'll change them if you insist" Dentist green said before changing his gloves to flavorless ones

"See babe, he changed them. Those have no flavor, so open your mouth!" Victoria was now heavily annoyed by the world champion

Chris reluctantly opened his mouth. then got out a mouth mirror and went to use it but Chris slapped his hand away

"What the hell is that?!" He asked examining the tooth

"A mouth mirror, it helps me see your in your mouth better" Green said withan eyeroll

Chris slowly opened his mouth again

"It's funny how reluctant you are to open your mouth since your always running it on Raw" saud with a laugh "Okay Chris i'll be right back to fix that tooth"

Chris turned to Victoria who was holding in laughter" He's a parasite" He told her

Later Chris and Victoria are walking out to the car still hand in hand.

"Thaw was awful" Jericho whined

"Oh come on Jerkey, it wasn't that bad"

"He gave me a toothbrush, as if to say I don't have good oral hygiene"

The Widows Peak Freak rolled her eyes "They give everyone tooth brushes"

"How do you know? He had alot of toothbrushes in that drawer I highly doubt everyone gets one" Chris said as they got in the car

"Vicki?" Chris said as she started the car

"Yea?"

"Thankyou"

"For?"

"Thankyou for holding my shaky, sweaty hand that whole time. Believe it or not it did make me feel better"

Victoria smiled "Good that was the goal. It was my pleasure Chris, anything for you"

As they stopped at a red light Chris took her hand and kissed the back of it

"I love you Vic"

"Love you too Chris"


End file.
